This invention relates to a detergent holder on a windshield wiper arm and involves certain improvements over the device disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,689.
In said patent a detergent stick is contained in a receptacle mounted on a windshield wiper arm. While driving in rainy weather, air currents across the windshield carry a small amount of rain water into the receptacle. This water, containing dissolved detergent, is allowed to escape slowly through a wick onto an area of the windshield traversed by the oscillating woper blade to keep the windshield clean.
The detergent stick must be replaced from to time to time by the user. This involves taking the receptacle apart, inserting a new detergent stick, and then reasembling the receptacle and replacing it in association with the windshield wiper. Although these manipulations do not require much skill they do tend to discourage acceptance of the device by persons who are not mechanically inclined. Another objection to the device in my prior patent is that the detergent stick is exposed to falling rain in the rest position of the wiper when the vehicle is not in use, thereby wasting the detergent.
Objects of the present inventions are, therefore, to provide an improved detergent holder on a windshield wiper arm, to provide a detergent holder which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, to provide a detergent holder which is easy for the user to install, to provide a replacable cartridge for a detergent stick which does not have to be taken apart and reasembled in order to replace the detergent stick, and to provide a device of the type described which shields the detergent from being wasted by falling rain while the vehicle is not in use.